Disguise Are Made To Fool
by The Inked Pen
Summary: Kat is caught by the CIA during a solo heist. The CIA then sees a golden mission opportunity and sends Cammie to go undercover as Kat to infultrate and spy on the Heist Society crew. I tried for spelling and grammar. R&R I saw how little complete stories there were in the GGxHS and here is the result. COMPLETE -formerly writer2be14
1. Cought and incogneto!

**FYI: I don't know how theCIA gets cammie to look like kat but its not plastic surgery.**

KAT 

Kat was so close to the Monet, a fury of spring colors; it was a sight to behold. it was no wonder that Vistly Romoni sought it. She nimbly stepped under a trip wire. She thought about the feeling that she would get to be the first Bishop to rob the New York Art museum since great Aunt Penny who did the 1988 heist. After that it was just armatures with faulty plans that always got caught. But Kat had thought this through going through all the security procedures to ensure that she would be alone with the artwork even if it was only for a couple of minutes. A couple of minutes which was all she needed.

Normally the rest of the crew would be here but they all had a social life, or…well more exactly Hale and Gabriel had a social life, Hamish and Angus were doing a job in Vienna for Angus's birthday and Simon was at a 'techie con.' in Washington D.C. so Kat was left to do miscellaneous jobs all over the place. A statue in France, couple of van gohs in a art exhibit in England. Nothing too straining or hard for Kat to handle alone without her crews help and support.

So here Kat was in the big apple alone inches away from a priceless painting. her gloved hands stroked the frame before grasping hold of the painting.

All Kat's hopes wishes and dreams were all trampled, dashed and ripped apart to be shish ca bobbed when she heard a single male voice, deep, gravelly and gruff. "Freeze!"

Kat at first thought it was Uncle Eddie messing with her but the hope was gone as soon as it appeared. Uncle Eddie wouldn't do something like that at a time like this and he also would not have been able to have the chance seeing as he was conning the casinos in L.A. Kat swiveled around to face a large man wearing a CIA uniform.

That was when the truth went and head butted her rudely in the face. She had been caught. Bagged just like an armature street thief. Caught and checked off a list of millions of other international art thieves. As more me stepped out from their skillful hiding places in the shadows cast but abstract work from recent artists That Kat had noticed but payed no heed to, Kat realized it was an easy mistake that had cost her. It had been set up, but set up by whom more importantly. Questions bubbled up inside of Kat and the only thing she could do was try not to break down crying when the cold metal hand cuffs were slapped on to her wrists signifying her capture. And she had had some great escapes before but she was no Harry Houdini. What now?

CAMMIE 

Cammie looked into the mirror to see Katarina Bishop looking intensely right back at her with her own scrutinizing glare. They had done it. She, Cameron Morgan spy in training, was now temporarily Katarina Bishop international thief .

Still in an amazed daze Cammie or Kat was lead back to her mother's office also known as the headmistress or Rachel Morgan's office. "Kat" was greeted by Joseph or Joe Solomon the covert operations (or cov. Opts. For short) teacher

"ok Cammie you are now Katarina Bishop. Here is where we put the training to the test. Are you ready for this, you can back out now?" Cammie could faintly remember nodding and declining the way out and stepping into a helicopter.

Only when she did reach W.W. Hale's Maryland Estate did she start to have second thoughts and become suddenly self consensus. This was enemy territory. She pushed those unnerving thoughts aside she put on a cocky confidant smirk and opened the left double door. She stepped into a marble floored room and despite all the training that Cammie had and the fact that she was good friends with Macy McHenry the rich, senators daughter she couldn't contain the little gasp that escaped her lips at the sight of the interior of the large house.

"Impressed kitty Kat?" asked a handsome figure with a golden tan and hair swept across his forehead, someone that Bex would probably describe as 'bloody gorgeous'. Cammie could only guess that this was W.W. Hale the forth. So the CIA's Intel was right, W.W. Hale was on the wrong side. But those thoughts were pushed aside when W.W. Hale appeared at her side talking over her shoulder, making her twitch slightly. If she had been any one else she would have jumper out of her skin, but this wasn't the case. Sadly W.W. Hale saw the small movement and make the young multi billionaire smile "hmmm..I have never seen you as a scaredy Kat, Kat" he said having a jibe at Cammie's supposed name.

Cammie mentally cursed herself. From what she had seen of the real Katarina she was not doing a very god job. Katarina was fearless and always had a comeback as well as a cool demeanor that was only skin deep during the interrogations.

But before Cammie could say anything W.W. Hale unexpectantly dropped the subject and said in a more serious tone, "Kat, are you going to be at the family heist? I know that you said that you we're going to start boarding school again, but remember, last time poor Mr. principal lost my convertible," hale said the next part in a rush "Kat, the family needs you."

Cammie's confusion over toke her more dominate controlled side. "What family heist?"

W.W. Hales eyes widened in surprise making Cammie want to turn invisible and curl up in a hole and die.

"the one every year? Ring any bells Kitty? Uncle Eddie and your dad have been planning this one for weeks!" now hale looked suspicious but the suspicious looks were cut off by a leggy girl with silky blonde hair that stopped somewhere between her waist and shoulders. "I'm here, interrupting some thing… good." With that she dragged the two to a read flashy convertible.

* * *

**R&R~should i continue?**


	2. Uncle Eddie's and Kat!

**I want to thank Shakespear's Puppet for being my firsy official reviewer on this story and to thank for all the much for all the needed advice to gennrally make this such a better story in whole and for encourageing me to continue and being my trusted beta reader! **

**i also would like to thank ! **

**FYI-i am not makeing any money off this..it ALL belongs to Ally Carter **

**~A/N gabbrielle's middle name is not Annabelle, i just made it up.**

**its 2:00am right now and I'm BLOODY tired so please dont let my presious sleep go to waste! REVIEW!**

* * *

CAMMIE

"Off to Uncle Eddie's," the girl yelled and got into the driver's seat, only to be lifted out by Hale, who was surprisingly strong.

"No Gabby, last time you drove-" Hale shuddered, and Cammie realized that 'Gabby's' driving must have been really bad, because W.W. Hale didn't strike her as the type of person to voluntarily shudder at thoughts.

"Kitty Kat thinks that I'm a good mature driver, don't you." Gabby then spun to face Cammie, or 'Kat', full in the face. _Gabby…_she thought. Of course, was Gabrielle Annabelle Bishop; her 'cousin' or Kat's to be precise. Cammie now recognized her from her the CIA records and from her earlier debriefing. "No."

Cammie had gathered enough information from Hale's reaction that Gabrielle was at the very least a reckless driver, so she went on a limb and fully spoke with false confidence, mentally praying that it was correct.

Gabrielle pouted and Cammie took it that she had played her part as Kat convincingly. Gabrielle was then pushed back into back seat, while Hale took the wheel and Cammie got shot gun. The drive was quiet despite Gabrielle's ditzy ramblings on facial cosmetics.

"Kat, come on, I just know that you'll love lipstick! All you have to do is try it," she once pleaded.

Other meaningless comments of the same sort were spoken before they arrived at a small house with a cobblestone sidewalk. Hale parked the car with ease behind a red prickle bush, one that Cammie would later recognize as a good unnoticeable disguise. Same colors tend to blend in the mind and you skip over things easily.

Soon the three were at the door step. Hale knocked, and when no one answered he shrugged indifferently. Gabrielle looked annoyed and eyed Hale clinically.

"Did you seriously think that that would work?" she asked while rolling her royal blue eyes, identical to Cammie's 24/7 contacts that she was currently sporting.

Hale smirked before clutching his chest dramatically. "I'm a gentlemen, did you expect any less?"

To Cammie's surprise, Hale ran his hand through her short, cropped, dark hair and wondered how to react believably, but a response wasn't needed because his hand soon retracted with a bobby pin, held loosely between the thumb and pointer finger.

They had to break into their relative's house and were not even the slightest but unfazed. Had Cammie been just a civilian and not trained to keep a mask on to hide her emotion then she would have straight out gasped, but the Gallagher training kicked in and she managed to contain the shock and reason with herself. _Get over it, it's like a key under the door knob, not all that smart but not illegal. Besides, judging from their body language, they were welcome inside. And this was a special case family, don't expect them to be normal,_ she thought.

"Oh stop flirting, and unlock the stupid door!" demanded Gabrielle, who was growing more impatient by the second. The snappy comment only made Hale's smirk widen. A couple seconds later they were in.

"We're here, anyone miss me?" Hale called out cockily to the darkness and at those words the house seemed to come to life. An old but clean shaven man came into the open.

"You made it." He said it impassively, and Cammie almost believed him that he could have cared less, but a twinkle in his eye made her think otherwise. This man obviously had been a thief who had aged from his prime and had the experience, and was still going strong.

Cammie was surrounded by all the biggest names and faces in art thieving _history_! The most wanted thieves all in one convenient place. They seemed to be discussing a major heist. It all seemed much too good to be true. Cammie listened and studied the conversation, intensely hoping to be able to remember it all as she stored the newly acquired information somewhere at the back of her mind, where she could easily recover it when the mission was over and she had to report.

Later, they started to talk about the smaller matters in the Heist. Cammie was amazed by the care and effort they put into every detail of the scheme. But then again, one slip up and they were done for. So she continued to listen and absorb. Blissfully unaware of the suspicious looks W.W. Hale the Fifth was sending her.

KAT

Katarina Bishop was currently being interrogated, first by a gorgeous, snobby girl that had a uncanny resemblance to Macey McHenry, the U.S. senator's daughter. Then by a clumsy blonde girl who gave off the look that said she wasn't the most physically oriented of spies, and had the most annoying habit of saying "oopsie daisy!" whenever she tripped or fell. And finally, she was questioned by an impatient, exotic looking girl who Kat could tell was British by her accented voice. But then again, the young teenage girls were assembled CIA, because that was the agency that caught her, but what would these girls be doing with the government? Was it legal? Nothing was for certain besides the fact that the girl looked ready to hit Kat when she wouldn't talk or respond.

Kat's mouth was dry from the lack of use and she assumed her voice was in the same condition, if not worse. She knew that she would crack herself soon. But for now she remained with the only skin deep confidence and smirk, but Kat was still a teenage girl despite her maturity and skill. Kat didn't have the greatest amount of patience, and only hoped that she would no longer be being interrogated when it did run out.

"Where is this next family heist?" she asked, eyeing Kat down. If Kat wasn't who she was, she would have melted. "We know that it's going to be in America, but where?"

Kat simply leaned back in her chair and allowed a small smirk to play on her face, hiding her panic. Her patience hadn't run out yet but she knew that it would, eventually.

**I'd love to hear your imput! REVIEW!**

**~W2be14**

**Beta Note: Hello, everyone! I'm Shakespeare's Puppet and I'm writer2be14's new beta, so don't mess with her mistakes. If there is something wrong, it's mostly my fault, not hers!**

**FYI= Shakespeare's puppet is _THE_ reason that this is so good **

**~WHOOP!~thanks so much to every one else who viewed and reviewed this!**


	3. suspicious, correct and Kat!

**soo sorry for the late update, cookies for any one who reviewed: (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::)! **

**Skier chick **

**smilyfacereader **

**kelly **

**cookie monster **

**with grace and courage**

******and special thanks to my awesome beta Shakespear's pupet!**

**thanks i promise to update sooner! **

**song of the chapter: Fireflies, Owl city**

* * *

_Uncle Eddie:_

Edison Bishop, or Uncle Eddie as he was called by peers and relatives, watched his great niece, the teenage thief prodigy with a rising interest. Katarina was acting differently than she did, using her hand to trace the blueprints as if to memorize it. Although Katarina was normally an overachiever, there was something was off about her recently. She tried to memorize everyone's part in the heist, and she was no longer nearly as comfortable around her friend W.W. Hale anymore. To anyone else, she would have looked perfectly relaxed and comfortable, but he had known Katarina from birth. Something was wrong.

Although he didn't share his thoughts with anyone, it seemed as if W.W. Hale had spotted the difference in Katarina's behavior as well.

_W.W. Hale:_

Hale wasn't stupid. He had seen Kat's reaction before at the manor when she had first arrived, as well as outside Uncle Eddie's house earlier this evening. Something was wrong with Kat. He had decided to test his theory, a simple hug. If all was right with Kat, then he would mark off his feelings as paranoid. But when he wrapped his arms around her he noticed Kat's back stiffen up.

There was definitely something wrong with Kat. It looked as if Uncle Eddie had come to the same conclusion.

_Gabrielle:_

Gabrielle watched Kat trace the blueprints like she wanted to memorize it. That sloppily dressed girl was her cousin; it surprised Gabrielle even now after they had made amends. Kat was a great thief, yet a couple months ago she had run away. No, not to join the circus, but rather something worse. Normality.

It still surprises Gabby sometimes, how abruptly Kat left after the meeting and the thieving life in general. She knew that her cousin was getting fed up, but she never thought that she would have had the guts to leave and run away to some preppy elite boarding school called Colgan. Like the tooth paste company Gabrielle and the rest of the family used to say while Kat was gone, simply to get a few tension easing laughs out of the serious situation. Kat was always independent, so Gabrielle should've seen it coming. But she didn't.

_Cammie as Kat:_

Cammie excused herself from the table, envisioning the map of the next heist building, which was about to be infiltrated by one of the best thieving families in the world. She quickly ran up to Kat's room to sketch it out and copy down the various jobs that people were doing. It was enough information for the CIA, and maybe then the government would let the Gallagher girls take charge of the operation. Letting them plan a stake out at the target for a 'real life' situation would be great for Mr. Solomon's Covert operations class.

She was shock out of her fantasies by 'Simon' (if the record and file was correct) knocking on the door.

"Kat?...Um…Your dad wants to talk to you," he said, still not visible behind the closed door and talking with a stutter.

"I'll be right there," Cammie slipped the roughly drawn plans under the mattress and made her way to Bobby Bishop.

Bobby Bishop was a tall figure, contrary to Katarina bishop, who's petite frame matched Cammie's almost exactly. Kat's height came from her mother Nadia, so he loomed over Cammie intimidatingly.

"Sit." He instructed, and Cammie complied, not really knowing what it was about. She had no trouble faking her confusion, but what she didn't let him see was her fear. Her terror that they might of figured her out, and were preparing to torture her to learn the location of the real Katarina Bishop.

But she waved away her impending fear and sat biting her lower lip. The real Katarina had a tendency to do that when she was nervious according to records, so Cammie replicated it.

"Yes? …. Dad?" she added after an afterthought.

Bobby Bishop stared her down. "You know that I don't like that boy Hale, are you going out?"

Cammie almost laughed in relief. They still didn't know! This was simply the "over protective dad" talk!

The thought of something so mandatory in a girl's life made her sad. Her dad had been MIA for as long as she could remember, and had never had been able to give the joy, torture, or possible embarrassment of the overprotective dad role in Cammie's life.

"Why don't you like him, huh? What did he ever do to you?" she asked, quickly getting back on topic.

Bobby's lips formed a straight line and he said one word. One country. One place. One location.

"Barcelona."

Cammie figured that that was a location of a heist ,and racked her brain for any recent or old jobs that that been done in that area.

It was as if a bell went off in her head. Barcelona 1996 heist, the culprits were never found. but they had used a monkey in the heist and it had somehow back fired on them. Cammie went out on a limb.

"We all agreed that the monkey seemed perfectly trained at the time," she said, and got up and left the room, not knowing what a monumental sentence she had just said.

She had unknowingly repeated the very line that would throw off and hoodwink Bobby Bishop's, one of the single best thieves in the world, suspicion of her really being Kat, at least at the moment. She would never know how perfectly she had been Kat, and Bobby Bishop would later deny that he had ever been fooled by the young teenage spy.

Cammie, now swathed in coats, trudged up to the mailbox down the road from her "Uncle Eddie's" house. In her hand was all the information for the CIA, shrunk down into micro dots and concealed under the stamp. Inside was just a harmless letter to the headmistress of Gallagher Academy, who was residing in Roseville, Virginia.

_Kat:_

Kat's patience was running out, and she was still being interrogated. This time by a few teenage guys that didn't seem fit for the job. The first was a guy named Zach, and he barely seemed to be participating in the conversation. He was love sick, apparently smitten with the girl that was posing as her to find out information on the next heist.

He silently reminded Kat a bit of Hale besides being less… well… Hale, he seemed to have the same cocky smirk, even though he wasn't currently wearing one.

The next questioning was done by a guy who looked like he belonged right beside Simon at a techie convention. He did a bit better at staying focused, but still was nowhere close to getting information out of her. Kat sighed.

The next guy was what Gabrielle would describe as 'smexy' he was buff and not exactly the smartest tool in the box, although he looked and acted extremely loyal. is this the best they can do?

* * *

**so sorry for the late review, pls review. **

**i have a poll on my profile on which one of my stories u want me to update first if u dont have an acount review ur answer. **

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**!**

**P**

**L**

**E**

**A**

**S**

**E**

**!**


	4. Mockingjay, dumb twins and lady-guys

**Hi, song of the chapter is fireflies, Owl city**

**Thanks to anyone who Reviewed, followed of favorite this story, I love hearing your feedback!**

**Response to reviews: **

**~LiveLoveLauh. - thanks for the encouragement! **

**_~with grace and courage- thanks for the insperation!_**

**_~livinglifewithoutyou- im so glad u think so :)_**

**_cookies to all of you! (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::)!_**

**_Text speech key: _**

**_(I am mostly as clueless on this as the next person, this key was achieved with the help and limited vocabulary of little screaming girls.) _**

**_DYK=did you know_**

**_OMG=oh my god_**

**_TTYL=talk to you later_**

**I would like to thank my beta Shakespeare's puppet for being an awesome beta! Ambrosia squares for you! [::] [::] [::]! although she didnt beta read this particular chapter cuz i couldnt reach her, if u see any mistakes pls tell me :)**

**Enjoy!**

**BTW: Molly and Felicity are minor OC's I just needed to have two extra girls for a short period of time. They only have a few lines and scenes and a small part in the heist. Don't worry there not a big part of the story.**

* * *

Cammie AKA Kat:

The whole crew was gathered in the sun room of one of W.W. Hale's many mansions, discussing the recent side heist apart from the main one the Bishop family was hosting.

"Okay, so we're going with the Mockingjay?" W.W. Hale confirmed.

"Alright," agreed Angus grudgingly.

The 2011 Mockingjay was named after the 'Hunger Games', it honestly could have been named after any popular novel and really didn't have much to do about the actuall book, such as Harry Potter or Percy Jackson, but the Mockingjay was just the book they had had on hand at the time. The heist consisted of a _very _excited bunch of fangirls,but since the crew had only Kat and Gabrielle, a few boys had to disguise themselves as girls in order to pull it off. Angus and Hamish had been the unlucky two to "_volunteer,"_ and the heist also contained _no_explosives what so ever law.

"No, no, no!" Hamish Bagshaw protested, "I was born a bloke and I'd like to stay a bloke thank you very much, no!"

"You don't have to," Hale cut in evenly and diplomatically, just as rich heirs stereotypically would, "Molly and Felicity are visiting, we'll be fine without you, but if you do…"Hale added that last part as a joke, but the Bagshaw brothers visibly paled.

_Molly, Felicity,_ Cammie raked her brain for answers but came up with a blank. Her mom had said that she got all the needed information. The CIA wasn't known for informing their employees short.

Hale smirked at Cammie or Kat, "Ready for dummy one and dummy-er?" Cammie subtracted from Hale's prodding that the two new relatives weren't exactly, to put it nicely, the sharpest pencils in the box.

"I know they're not all that bright, but it's been a couple of years. They'll have matured." Cammie said with a lot more confidence then she felt as she stated what she had extracted from W.W. Hale's teasing.

"It's been two Kat, and really 'they'll have matured?' Are we talking about the same pair of ridiculously unreal stupid twelve year olds, because if we are, then I just have to shine some light on a certain heist. Did you forget about London 2010?" Hale asked smirking.

"Oh, it wasn't a big deal," Cammie said, making a waving motion with her had to signify its lack of importance to her, but she was suddenly intrigued. What happened in London 2010?

Hale raised his eyebrow and eyed her down and said, "Who are you and what have you done to Katarina Bishop?" Cammie missed the teasing tone in his voice and hesitated.

Hale sensed the pause and went silent, waiting for her response.

They fell into an awkward silence.

"Me, duh!" she said recovering trying to regain control over the situation and gave a nervous laugh that sounded pathetic even to her own ears.

"Yeah." the silence resumed, now with the added tension.

Cammie toke the time to really examine W.W. Hale, He was what Macey McHenry would describe as smexy. **(A/N see what I did there:D a crossover in a crossover)** The rich, handsome teen reminded her of Zach Goode, with the carelessly gorgeous and darkly mysterious good looks and charm. She could have gone much further into their alikeness, but she couldn't before Gabrielle walked in, groaned, and flopped on the expensive chair. "Ugh, Tweedle dumb one and two are coming today, and we have to pick them up!"

"No, _you_ have to pick them up," Hale said, not taking his eyes off Cammie. He had apparently been doing the same thing, examining her as she did to him. She needed to get out of there soon. She had noticed 'Uncle Eddie's' stares too and knew it was a matter of time before they pieced it together. It didn't matter how good the act was if the actors and audience weren't convinced.

"I'll go Gabby," Cammie volunteered, but immediately wished she hadn't because Gabrielle suddenly turned to her in disbelief.

"You, Katarina Nadia Bishop want. To. _Go_? Pick up the twins? The very same twins who set you on fire? The ones who can't add one plus one even if their lives depended on it?"

"Yeah?" Cammie couldn't back down; part of being a spy was sticking to your story and keeping it simple. "I have a lighter in my back pocket." Another part of being a spy was legit reasoning to back up that solid story.

Gabrielle and Hale nodded as if to accept the answer.

"Kay kay, we'll go now!" Gabrielle waltzed out of the room, dragging Cammie with her.

"OMG! We're in like land!" Yelled a brunette that was about five feet two.

"DYK that we were in like the sky? Flying?" yelled another around the same description and height, with the exception of silver painted nails.

Cammie felt like hitting her head agent the wall at their limited vocabulary and speech patterns.

The silver nails turned to her sister and said "TTYL, I'm going to look for Beluga Whales!" and then promptly turned to the window so fast she smacked her most likely hallow skull against it. "OW!"

"OMG! Are you okay?" asked the other sister in a concerned voice. Cammie's annoyance flared down a bit after watching the two twin sisters interact. They were so innocently kind-hearted and must have cared deeply for each other. Cammie guessed that mast people didn't realize that because they would automatically peg the two as ditzy and air-heads (not that they weren't), but that that wasn't all that they were.

Cammie would know, she was after all called the Chameleon. Human ignorance often pegged people and never gave them a second thought. Cammie always made sure to get pegged early as something harmless. It was one of the tricks of the trade.

This would be a long heist.

* * *

**need ur imput: how is the fluency? spelling and grammer? how is it realisticly? and are the OC's a good idea and how about the heist mocking jay, should i go more into depth?**

**thanks! ideas, requests, reviews etc. ! are welcomed remember my poll! **

**and as i said in my Alex rider fic ill giva a bonus chapter when we get to 20 reviews. YEAH, U heard me right! i said it, I CONFERMED IT, i give BONUSE chapters !**

**ALSO PERFECT SCOUNDRSLS IS COMMING OUT FEB. 5TH!**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**!**

**P**

**L**

**E**

**A**

**S**

**E**

**!**

**thanks :) please R&R**


	5. set-up Heist and Kat!

**Hey, Hello, and Hi!**

**Here it is, *tada* the new chapter! Also, this is before Perfect Scoundrels and not Double Crossed compliant, since those two books came out recently and I didn't plan for them. If I did, I would have to change around my whole plot and story, and I'm sorry, but I am NOT willing to do that. :)**

**Thanks to Livinglifewithoutyou and a-book-worm-named-Steph for reviewing my last chapter. I used to do a big thing on reviews, but I'm stopping that because suddenly my Author Notes get longer than my chapters. :D**

**Thank you to my AMAZING beta Shakespear's Puppet :D**

**in all my other fics i have a question of the chapter so here it is: what's Kat's Mom's first name?**

* * *

Cammie:

Molly and Felicity were obviously not the brightest, but Cammie knew that despite their dumb, and most likely small, brains, they were born for the thieving life.

So there they were. Gabrielle, Felicity and Molly and herself all dressed in Hunger Games t-shirts and other Hunger Games-supporting apparel.

"EEEEEEPPP!" squealed Felicity, and Cammie thought that the squeal was a bit overly realistic, but the security guards just rolled their eyes and covered their ears.

The squeal might have been faked, but it had the realistic side effects. Cammie's ears cried out in pain, and she just barely stopped her hands from reflexively covering them as the guards had done.

Instead she joined in, letting out a high pitched squeal, and added a hop to her step. She repeated the loud, high sound that she had just emanated moments before, hurting her lungs and making her light headed.

The mall where the art auction was being held was classy and elegant. But they were in the book convention next to the mall. The two buildings were connected by an old, unused underground venting system that the blueprints they had gotten from the Bagshaws, who had somehow acquired them a few days ago, labeled.

The group of girls walked confidently, with the occasional squeal here and there to keep the act authentic, to the back of the building.

"Basement," Gabrielle mouthed, and Cammie nodded in agreement. Felicity and Molly just stared at the lock.

"A Hennasy," tutted Molly, as if the twin was disappointed, "So... what's that word… _easy._"

"Shhhhh," Felicity whispered, "We're like, suppose to be quiet."

"Shut up!" Gabrielle shouted as loud as anyone could shout in a whisper, and unlocked the door in three seconds flat.

Cammie was a spy in training, but she knew that the Hennasy was no amateur lock. Certainly not the best, but no regular person should have been able to unlock it so fast. She could have done it in 4-5 seconds on a good day; these girls could have gone to Gallagher and would have fit in well.

The four slipped through the now open door and into the darkness.

* * *

Hale's POV:

"Kat! Get over to the left 5Y vent!"

W.W. Hale, or _'scooter'_ as he was known to his parents and relatives, narrowed his eyes. He was standing in the basement, wearing heat sensitive goggles (one of the perks of being rich), watching Kat. Bobby had assured both him and Uncle Eddie that Kat was Kat. Neither he nor Uncle Eddie really knew what _exactly_ Bobby Bishop had quizzed his daughter with, but apparently she passed in flying colors.

Hale had known and crushed (not noticeably) on Kat ever since he had been fourteen and she tried to steal his Monet, and he could tell that this "new" Kat moved differently. This one was less… cat-like.

He plucked out his ridiculously expensive phone and dialed up Uncle Eddie.

The mall heist had been a set up of sorts… Oh who was he kidding, the mall heist was a complete set up. All it needed was a couple of feds and a bunch of cameras to make it a ridiculous prime time crime show.

No one knew though, other than himself, Uncle Eddie, and Bobby Bishop.

The target was a simple yet elegant statue, claiming to be 17th century marble. The mall in question was a prissy one, upper class, with moderate security.

"Speak."

That was how Uncle Eddie answered his phone, no hello, no how are you doing, nothing at all except one blunt word. Uncle Eddie was the kind of man to get to the point, and get to the point fast.

Hale repeated the code or signal that he and the older man had thought of the night before, "Father replaced my cat with a rat."

Silence followed that sentence, and W.W. Hale saw the girls return trough the abandoned vent, the bag that they had been caring before now containing slight bulge. He smirked. Not because the job was done, but because the "new" Kat was walking toward him, having somehow spotted him in the close to pitch black darkness.

He backed up and disappeared, going his own way back, leaving a confused girl standing where the mystery man has seconds before.

* * *

Kat:

Biting her lip, Kat controlled her boredom and tried to ignore the boring and repetitive questions they were pestering her with. But secretly, they were also wearing down her defenses. She was still a teenage girl, despite the close to impossible feats of thievery that she and her crew had performed.

She was being questioned by a stunningly beautiful woman; apparently she was the headmistress of some school. Maybe the school was CIA sponsored? She only knew that bit of information by the badge that the woman had flashed in Kat's face.

The woman was admirable. She looked like the kind of person who had seen a lot of bad things and lost a lot of people, and Kat felt a twinge of guilt, but she didn't answer the woman's questions. There wasn't anything that a thief valued more than her crew. And since this concerned her crew, no woman, no matter how important, could get her to talk. She couldn't afford that guilt.

When the interrogation was over, Kat closed her eyes. She had lost track of the days and time a long time ago. She only had one last though before drifting off to sleep.

_What's happening to my crew?_

* * *

**Okay, there it is! The end of the story is coming and I want your input, because my current ending sucks.**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**P**

**L**

**E**

**A**

**S**

**E**

**!**

**Thanks, and remember my poll! :D**


	6. files and trators

**I have been starting this new thing because my author's notes are getting pretty lengthy.**

**Thank you to BallerinaBookworm and LivingLifewithoutyou!**

**Also thanks to my AMAZING beta Shakespeare's Puppet!**

**Cookies to anyone who reviewed (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::)(::)**

* * *

Cammie:

Miles away from the outpost of civilization was a small, out dated phone box. Unknown to many, the antique calling post was actually a CIA SDC or a 'Stationary Disguise Contact.' She wanted to go home. Back to Virginia, Where she really belonged. Not that W.W. Hale's many manors and summer houses were not all welcoming and beautiful, or that she could have asked for or seen any better from four diamond hotels or resorts. But it was simple; Cameron Morgan had gained more than sufficient information. Her job was done.

She slipped a small cylinder tube, with the appearance of a cigarette bud (all though she didn't smoke, and never wanted too), and a small compact file into a miniscule opening on the side of the old telephone dialer. Someone from the CIA should pick it up in a few days at the most. She just had to sit tight and wait until then.

3erd person:

Little did Cameron know that a salt and peppering master thief was watching her as she took one last look around, missing him, as he was hidden deep within the shrubbery. He waited until the girl left in the flashy car belonging to his great niece, Gabrielle, before walking confidently and pulling out the file and stowing it in his coat pocket. He paid no attention to the cigarette bud, leaving the 'garbage' alone on the antique appliance, for a new CIA recruit to later find.

Gabrielle:

"She's not _our_ Kat!"

Gabrielle resisted the urge to roll her eyes; Hale had been trying with to sway the crew into believing that Kat was really an impostor.

Gabrielle had noticed that Kat had been off her game and had later, of course, teased her about it. But the girl led a stressed life, everyone messed up. Simon seemed on the fence for this. Hamish seemed to agree, but Angus was not moved.

"Come on Hale, Kat's Kat. Kat screws up too, no need to flip." Angus argued back.

Gabrielle was bored. she was on Angus's side, Kat was Kat. Her thoughts started to wander. _Where was her car from step daddy number four? _It was a Mercedes, and she quite liked it.

"But you saw her hesitation to steal." Simon said quietly. You could barely hear him; he had lost his voice during the mall heist, and apparently yelling in a heavy German accent really took a toll on him.

"Pfft, Kat never liked to steal after Colgan."

Gabrielle raised her eyebrow, and couldn't restrain herself from rolling her eyes this time. Kat went on a crazy heist frenzy only half a year ago, and was recently getting over being con drunk. That statement was just barely avoiding being a lie. She wished Angus had a better defense, but not enough to intervene.

Their argument was disrupted by Kat herself coming through the door, shamelessly tossing a pair of car keys to Gabrielle.

"Sorry, had to borrow your car." The answer was quick, short and blunt. So Kat-like, but Gabrielle knew very well that Kat would never step into the red mercedes unless her life depended on it, and maybe not even then. She had a good reason, but that reason was one she had to hide. Gabrielle was suddenly, once again, on the fence with Simon.

Was Kat really an impostor and not _their_ Kat?

Edison/Uncle Eddie:

Uncle Eddie dug through the file that he had watched his great niece Katarina abandon in a poor excuse of a hiding place.

It was true.

His niece was a traitor, if that was his niece at all. He brought out his disposable lighter, burning the file.

As he tried to start his old yet trusted car, he couldn't. He was out of gas. He sighed. That was what procrastination did to a person.

If Edison had been many years younger and in his prime, he would have considered walking the extra 50 miles (after throwing a bit of a fit at his helpless situation), but Eddie was older and much more matured. He may have had, and still possess, the skills and tricks of sleight of hand, but the greatest weapon was age and it was against him.

He would camp out in his car until help came. Plucking out his cell phone, he called contacts and family around the area in hopes of a place to stay, or better yet a way back to W.W. Hale's manor.

CIA operative Selected to Acquire Cammie's File:

William Barcelli was rather new to the CIA, only 26, fresh out of basic training, and bursting with excitement. He was to play what he liked to call a 'key' role in the arrest of the biggest con family around.

Well it was crucial that the CIA retrieved the information and he would be the carrier of the information, so he partially was.

He drove to the abandoned phone box in the middle of nowhere. It was deserted. Just the way he liked it. He walked up to the booth and searched for anything out of the ordinary. He spied the cigarette bud. _That wasn't there last week,_ he thought, and placed it in a Ziploc bag along with other items that were new and possible containers of the information.

Driving back, he saw man desperately trying to call someone. Thunder crashed and a storm began to brew. William always considered himself sympathetic, so he stopped and offered the man a ride to the nearest convince store. He was kind, but ferrying the man around would take time from his job, and work came first.

The man was older than expected when William saw his face in the light of his car. The man seemed to survey him and weigh his chances (apparently the good outweighed the bad), and took him off on his offer. He didn't talk much, but that was expected.

After William had dropped off the old man, he would never know that he had just had a professional thief in his car, never know how much influence that this man had on the art thieving world, never guess that this man was worth thousands of dollars. He would never know that if he had just turned the man in or merely brought him to CIA base, he would be hailed as a hero. But he was just the daily charity cause. Good deed of the day.

Rachel Morgan:

Rachel stared down the cigarette bud. The new recruit had brought in with a heck of a lot more junk that had all been searched for information. She observed the bud, turning it over in her fingers. This was it. The device was a CM, or Camouflaged Messenger. She unwrapped the 'bud' to reveal a metal cylinder.

An empty metal cylinder.

Inside the fake paper wrappings was a message. Cammie was done. The mission was complete. Cammie could come home. Would come home. Soon.

* * *

**the story is coming to a close, i just want to say, you guys were the best readers ant author could ask for :D **

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**!**

**P**

**L**

**E**

**A**

**S**

**E**

**thanks :D**


	7. Return, forget and return

**Thank you to molldoll123,With Grace and Courage and Born Athlete! :D (::) (::) (::) (::) (::)**

**I an so sad to say that this story is coming to a close. :*(**

**I loved writing this, and my beta suggested a sequel. It's a good possibility, but before that happens I'm going to finish all my other fics! :)**

**Again, it's a possibility, so look out for it! :)**

**P.S. I saw that Ally Carter had a "story behind the story," so if you want to see mine it's at the bottom of the page.**

* * *

Cammie POV:

Cammie smiled as she picked up her bag. The mission was over. She had gained valuable information on the world's most notorious thieving family, and she would come back to Gallagher Academy as a hero. She groaned, thinking of all the tall tale rumors Tina had brewed up in her absence.

It was late and dark outside, just the way she liked it. Slipping out the mahogany double doors in her bedroom, she made her way stealthily down the wide hall to the main entrance, slipping out into the darkness of the night.

* * *

Rachel Morgan:

"Hello Katarina, you are to be released from CIA custody," Rachel said. The petite girl in question was silent. Though, that was expected from people in her position, so she continued, "Would like some tea?"

Rachel hoped the girl would take the offer, because if she didn't willingly accept then they would have to force it down, either by a dart or force feeding, which had the possibility of leaving bruises or marks that could reveal her captivity.

"Sure," the teenage thief eyed her warily, but they hadn't given her anything to drink the last past two days. As planned, her thirst won out.

Rachel wondered about the after effects. The tea that they had brewed was much stronger that one that they would normally use, and the girl's age and weight wouldn't match up with the dosage and could have side effects. Though it was the same tea they had used on that lovesick civilian a few years ago, this was for a much more serious situation and they couldn't afford to make mistakes.

Rachel watched as the girl lifted the cup to her lips and gulped it all down, refreshing her dry throat and dizzying her mind. Unknowingly erasing it.

* * *

Kat POV:

Katarina stumbled trough W.W. Hale's door way as if she was drunk. She had no recollection of the past weeks, and had suddenly found herself in the bushes outside the mansion. It was only by impulse that she entered the majestic building.

It felt so familiar, sending her into a daze. Walking feet first like a zombie, she collapsed in a room, only to wake up the next morning sprawled on the couch and being questioned by her own crew, filled with the people that she had known all her life. All acting as if she had betrayed them.

* * *

Bex POV:  
It was 4:06 when Rebecca Baxter got up, abandoning her five star breakfast, made up of juice and shapeless oatmeal, to run over to her best friend. Who had no doubt been trying to make a quiet entrance back into the school.

"Cammie!" she yelled as she promptly squeezed the living daylights out of her best friend.

"Bex ...love ...you ...too ...need...to ...breath..." Cammie gasped, wrapping her arms around the laughing British girl. Bex had missed Cammie's humor, her smile, and in all honesty, she missed all things Cammie in whole.

She watched as her best friend scanned the hall. It was early, but no doubt when word reached the girls of the spy school that Cameron Morgan, who went undercover, was back, she wouldn't get another quiet moment.

"Let's go back to the room, I'm sure Macey and Liz will sacrifice a good sleep for you."

* * *

Liz POV:

Elizabeth Sutton woke up to high frequency screaming. She sprung out of bed and got into her fighting stance, it was instinctive and admittedly one of the only few self defense moves she had mastered. She was in the more technological division of the school.

"Whoa, slow down tiger, I know that you locked Jonas in a closet a on a covert operations mission, but I don't think that your ready to attack me just yet, yeah?" Bex laughed at her reaction.

for the rest of the early morning the four girls laughed and chatted, making up for Cammie's month absence before Cammie was swarmed and pelted with new fans and wannabes.

* * *

**Thank you so much again! :D**

**The epilogue should be up next week if I can manage it! :D**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**!**

**P**

**L**

**E**

**A**

**S**

**E**

**!**

**Thanks! :D**

**P.S. I am so sorry for the short chapter :/**

**Story Behind the Story:**

**I thought of this story's plot as I read the Gallagher girl series for the first time a few mounts ago :) I know what you're all thinking, "HOW COULD YOU HAVE NOT READ THE GG series!?"**

**simple, I just never had time, and when I did read it, I thought "haha, what if both of Ally Carters series met?" and here's the end result!**


	8. Epilogue

**Here it is, the story has ended, *sob* you have all been such awesome reviewers :*)**

**Thank you for reviewing, following and adding favorites- I love you all for that (in a not creepy way that is)!**

**Thank you to: born Athlete and With Grace and Courage for your reviews! :D**

**Cookies for you! (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::)**

**Also please check out my Rachel Morgan: Interview, It's another Gallagher Girl fic and if any one likes Rachel/Joe (like me) check it out! :)**

**And here it is:**

**Disguise: Epilogue**

**P.S. This might be hard to follow, but the time changes a lot so you have to pay attention.**

**SHELDON'S BUMBLES DOES NOT EXIST!**

**Also, I meant for Felicity and Molly to be bigger characters, but there was eventually not a big need for them.**

**I'm sorry that this is so late, computer problems :/**

**THANK YOU to Shakespeare's Pupet for being so well... AWESOME!AMAZING!FREEKYGENIUS!**

* * *

Kat's POV:

"Guys!" Kat was almost sobbing at this point, "It's me, I promise! I swear it!" Katarina Bishop hadn't full out cried in a long time. she had cried of course, but never a full out pity session like she was having now.

She was being interrogated on every point and aspect of her life. Her favorite restaurant, color, how she had met all of them and any other question that they could throw at her.

She had answered all the questions correctly to the extent of her knowledge, but they still didn't believe them.

_~Three Weeks After Kat's Containment~_

Katarina Bishop didn't get it. Even after weeks from her blank in memory, she was stumped. She had amnesia and suddenly she had been considered a traitor. She walked briskly down a random West Virginia alley, bumping into a girl around her own age.

"Sorry didn't see you there." The girl had dishwater blonde hair, and was wearing what Kat assumed was a school uniform. She apologized and walked off, leaving Kat standing there, about to return the favor when she realized she would have been talking to a grimy wall instead of a girl. She was again, for one of the few times in her life, confused. It had lately become a regular feeling, and she didn't like it.

She instantly checked her back pocket. She had been off her game the past week, having a lot of things on her mind, making her the perfect target for amateur pick pockets. Most pick pockets steered clear of her family, but there were always the new ones. Felling the familiar bump in her pocket she relaxed; that wallet had all her IDs in it.

Kat stepped up her pace and rushed to W.W. Hale's manor in West Virginia. Even in her confusion, she knew that W.W. Hale had a manor, mansion or vacation house in almost all states and countries.

* * *

Cammie's POV:

She was being paranoid; no one knew who she was. She was just Nellie Armstrong, fledgling reporter. She added a bit of a confident air to her stride, keeping her head high. She had turned a corner, sending her into head first collision with another girl. Cammie quickly scanned her just as Mr. Solomon, her covert operations teacher had taught her.

Short, around 4 foot 7; agile; no apparent fighting ability, approximate age 15, possibly 17 or older. That all flashed before her as she looked over the girl. She was relatively short, but her body suggested that she was older.

"Sorry," Cammie said before breaking into a sprint to get to the meeting point on time. Even she in her haste was polite... enough.

Cammie glanced at her watch. Five more minutes until she was late. Cammie put more power into her sprint and sped off to "Sheldon's Bumbles," a shop that sold garden statutes and gnomes.

The momentary running and adrenaline gave her time to think. The past weeks had been crazy, she was suddenly an idol at Gallagher, hounded in the halls. All at once, her personal time was taken away, burned, and replaced with fame.

She knew that the worst of it would blow over, but that was what her mom had said three weeks ago. Now, the thought of privacy and a lack of a fan club was becoming more of a fantasy than reality.

"Ha," she whispered to Bex and Liz who had already arrived at the check point. Macey wasn't there yet but they all had faith that she would be soon.

"I was still here before you, super spy," Bex teased, her glamorous dark eyes dancing. Cammie smiled._ Trust Bex to lighten my new status, even if it was unintentionally._

"What did I miss?" A lofty voice asked. It was Macey. "So sorry I'm late, I was mobbed by the admirers."

Cammie couldn't hold it in and broke into a huge grin; Macey attracted every boy in a fifty foot radius.

"Hey," Liz looked around puzzled. "Where's Mr. Solomon?"

* * *

Joe Solomon POV:

"What do you mean that you never got the information on the Bishops?" Joe Solomon inquired into his cell phone.

He was in the back of "Sheldon's Bumbles," standing next to a shelf of outdated Christmas gnomes, all smiling unnaturally wide, imitating Santa.

"I mean just that. We never got the file. We have no solid evidence against the Bishops and their crimes. I trust the Morgan girl, but we can't arrest them or put them on trial, it will never stick in court." The cool indifferent voice, one that made Joe want to tear his hair out, drifted through the phone. Joe nearly did pull some strands, but he knew that a loss of hair wouldn't help anything or anyone.

"Goodbye," was his single worded response.

Joe cut the call.

* * *

Uncle Eddie:

Edison frowned. Katarina was Katarina, that was for certain, but someone had impersonated his niece, and he needed to know. Because who ever did had left that file in the phone booth that he had later burned. Who it was or had been he had no clue.

_~One month after Kat's containment~_

* * *

Kat:

Katarina laughed, Hale's arms around her, as she watched Gabrielle rant about her lack of clothes and the Bagshaw's obvious and perverted looks at her chest as she paced.

All distrust between the gang was forgotten. Everything was back to what it had been, and Kat's blank memory kicked to the back of her mind, forgotten like the rest of her time away.

* * *

**There we go, THE END!**

**I just finished my first multi-chapter! YAY!**

**Please review!**

**My beta (Shakespeare's Puppet) suggested a sequel, so look out for that if it does happen. If and when it does, I will add an alert on this story! :D**

**Again, thank you all for being so supportive and i think I'm a better writer because of all of you. :D**

**P**

**L**

**E**

**A**

**S**

**E**

**!**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**!**

**PS **

**what sere all you readers thinking? Sequel or no sequel?**


	9. Escapes were made to Reprieve teaser

**Hello Readers,**

**It took some time to get this up. This is a teaser for the next in the series. This is exceptionally short only about 500 words. I promise all the chapters will be around 1500-3000.**

**A few new announcements, I will try to have a steady updating probably every weekend but I want to have more time to finish all the chapters and get a head start. What you're going to read is a teaser for the actual prologue and story. ****I would say a week or two between updates in the beginning and then weekly.**

**My writing had changed a lot from my last Heist Society and Gallagher Girls crossover. I hope you like it. My usual beta hasn't been responding to my PMs and I may have to look for a replacement (but that's a problem for another day)so all mistakes are my own.**

**I feel like my teaser doesn't really tell much on the story so on top here's the synopsis. **

**Summery: The FBI knows about the crew and Kat because of Cammie's latest escapade/mission. What they don't have is solid proof. Hale's current financial and influential situation prevents them from searching the house on their tangible information, There is a constant threat that if taken to court their lead could be written off as a whim.  
**

**Cammie and Liz are to go incognito as surveillance ordered not to interact and 24/7 in front of a screen. Searching for any notation of their thieving capabilities and underground actions. They're getting close to graduation and Cammie, in the FBI's eyes, had failed her mission. Cammie needs to wrap up the case with results as earlier, her information had been intercepted.**

**O**

**Enjoy and please give your feed back :) The new story will be up with in the week and If I'm lucky, during the weekend.**

* * *

Great Escapes Were Made To Reprieve

Prologue/Teaser

Bobby Bishop's Point of View:

O

Bobby Bishop flew back, dropping everything, and flew back to America. To be honest, he hadn't been in the U.S. in a while, or a month to be more exact. Time passed quickly when you had a profession such as his. Every second counted, not a minute to waste.

Not since his father-in-law had died. In his profession you also had to learn to move on as well as remembering from the past. All he wanted was for his and Nadia's daughter, Katarina to be safe. That was all. Safe and out of jail.

He had gotten caught once as well while on a heist high not too long ago. It admittedly scared him, the man who had faced armed cops, the FBI and seemingly an impossible situation was afraid of his daughter. Wasn't that every parents fear, they're children and keeping them out of the big house?

Bobby Bishop had connections, that was fact. He was said to have contacts deep within the white house, Buckingham Palace. Millions of favors waiting to call in around the globe with multiple social groups and crowds.

He had just gotten a tip off from a man who was sadly very patriotic. Bobby respected the woman for having her loyalties clear out yet still bound to her word. She didn't enclose more details but the basic information that the FBI had somehow inquired a file with solid proof on Katarina. His Kat, and were looking into her.

Maybe a phone call would have sufficed but they were looking into Kat and his family. He was of course already on their hit list but Kat and her crew weren't and hopefully wouldn't be for some time. It was completely irrational as he had joined that list when he was around his daughter's age and he was fine.

His suit case rolled along behind him carrying only a couple second class art impressionistic pieces disguised as stuffed bunnies and a golden goblet carefully placed in a transformer toy. A small bounty but enough.

Security was tedious and for a moment he thought that he was going to be arrested and that the high tech conceals on his bad hadn't worked.

Paying the cab driver extra to get to the Hale family mansion fast was a smart decision as he he arrived in record time. However he couldn't escape the man's constant attempts at conversation, which he easily brushed off.

O

"Get her out of the country; take the whole crew if you have to. Just get her out of the FBI's jurisdiction. They won't follow her out of America." His whisper was harsh and quiet.

The rich boy seemed perfectly at ease cornered into the wall. "Why?" He asked.

"Feds are on your tail, Kat's specifically. Just leave until the feds loose interest." Bobby's voice got edgy but Hale seemed to share his concern.

"How, we'll go, but how do they know?" He questioned ignoring the edge and pushing the older man to his limits.

"The infiltration." The simple word and event that had taken the young crew a hellaluva of a time to get over and rebuild the lost trust. "I'll try to attract their attention, big lifts but just in case."

* * *

**That's it, again, the new story will be called Great Escapes were made to Reprieve. What are your thoughts on a second fic now that you know more about it?**

**Always Writing,**

**~Rrit**


End file.
